tripartitefandomcom-20200213-history
The Tryton Phenomena
The Tryton Phenomena (originally written under the title Notes on Tryton von Blitzmark) is a biographical critique of Tryton von Blitzmark written by Weltreich-AAR political historian/commentator J.J. Groat. The book details Blitzmark's personal life and discusses his alleged mental issues, such as his depression, god complex, and megalomania. The book was released to mass controversy in the Weltreich (with it being eventually banned), though significantly less so in the Nuuk Empire and the AAR. Content The basis of the book is that Tryton von Blitzmark was, infact, an incredibly unstable psychopath who sought destruction and carnage. It goes into how his upbringing may have been linked to extensive physical and psychological abuse from his parents and teachers, how his love affairs may not have been consensual (and how many of them were not known to his partner), how he really viewed the Weltreich to the end of his reign, and how he most likely took his own life. The book also delves into how his political career and actions during his life influenced Vustark van Veergen's actions during office and how he was ultimately responsible for the disastrous Greater Decade's War. It also discusses his possible involvement in the Goldgruppe and how he used it to launder money for his own personal gain. History Groat wasn't any sort of world-renowned political historian. His writings where a hobby of his with no funding of budget whatsoever. Because of this, Notes on Tryton on Blitzmark took him an estimated 20 years to write and research, beginning his research sometime in the mid 2980s. His former husband notes that he was very proud of the "dirt he dug up on that conniving bastard". It's theorised that he didn't begin to initialize writing a book until at least the 2990s, as an early draft was found, dating to around 2994. Groat would continue to write draft after draft until 3005, where he would finally finish the book. A few years after finishing it, his husband suggested he publish the book. Initially disinterested, Groat would soon warm up to the idea. Groat, over the next few years, would show the book to at least 20 odd publishers, though fearful of the controversy something like that would upturn, he was rejected by every publisher he came in contact with. Not discouraged just yet, Groat would decide to self publish, though just before he actually published it, he suffered what was believed to be a heart attack and died, where soon after his husband allegedly committed suicide. They were both found dead in their apartment, with all immediately apparent copies of the book missing. With no book to publish and no one to publish it, Notes on Tryton von Blitzmark was to be lost to history, being one of many personal projects done by passionate individuals, yet never to be fully realised. Groat Trials Movie Reputation AAR Nuuk Empire The book saw high sales in the Nuuk Empire after it came out that it was critical of the Trytonic regime. Nuuk society and government had long condemned Tryton von Blitzmark at a cruel, genocidal tyrant, and now that they had a book espousing these claims further, the media image on Tryton turned even more sour. Largely as a result of the book, Nuuk opinion on Tryton went from officially neutral for the sake of preserving relations, to unsalvageable negative. Weltreich